


Slowing Down

by LauraRoslin



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon needs to slow down and Andy's there to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowing Down

She had spent most of the workday holed up in her office, blinds drawn and the door closed. Provenza went inside once to update her on their case, but otherwise her office was quiet. Andy was starting to wonder if she'd go home for the night when his phone dinged on his desk. He glanced around the murder room as he picked it up, quickly scanning over the message from Sharon. 

Concerned, he stood up and knocked on her door, opening it after a moment instead of waiting for a response. The lights were off inside, but he could see her leaning against the desk with her head in her hand.

"Sharon?" His voice was soft as he approached her, his concern growing when she didn't look up. "Sharon." She murmured a response and finally lifted her head. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Andy..." She was breathless when she met his gaze. "I think... I think I'm having a heart attack."

He felt his heart stop in his chest but forced himself to keep moving until he stood beside her. "Shit," was all he managed for a moment. "Can you walk? We should get you to the hospital." 

He gently wrapped his arm around her and helped her to her feet, feeling how heavily she leaned into his side. He held her a little more firmly and retrieved her purse from her desk before he guided her out of her office. The murder room was gratefully empty and he focused on getting her downstairs to his car. 

He kept his hand on hers the entire drive to the hospital, occasionally squeezing in search of a response and a pulse. He tried to get her to talk, but he could tell she was trying to breathe steadily. When they finally reached the hospital, he kissed her cheek before he hurried off to find her a wheelchair. 

When she was finally settled into a hospital bed and hooked up to far too many tubes and monitors, he allowed himself to sink into a chair beside her, his hand gently holding hers. She blinked her eyes open and turned her head enough to look at him. He offered her a small, reassuring smile. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly. 

"Warm," she answered, her eyes sliding closed again. "Andy... Please don't call the kids. Not yet."

He hesitated and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Sharon..."

"Not until the doctor comes back," she added when he said nothing more. 

He took a deep breath and let it out, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Okay. Why don't you rest for now? You look tired."

He watched as she let out a breath and her eyes fluttered but remained shut. He wasn't sure if she fell asleep or not, but she was quiet as he watched her, his heart aching with fear and worry. 

It took another hour before they had confirmation that she had suffered a minor heart attack. Andy was relieved it wouldn't require surgery, but she needed time to rest, relax, and recover. She didn't seem happy about any of it, but he assured her he would be by her side to make it as bearable as possible--and that it could have been worse. The news about another few days in the hospital seemed to please her even less and her face held a small pout as she looked at Andy. 

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he leaned to kiss her forehead, the touch lingering before he pulled back and offered her a small smile. "Will you let me call your kids now? Rusty can bring you up some pajamas and a book."

"Okay," she agreed quietly. "Tell Emily and Ricky they don't need to rush up here. I'm okay." 

"Of course, honey. I'll be right outside if you need me, okay?" He stood up and lightly caressed her cheek, his eyes scanning her face. She seemed pale still and he didn't like the sight of the little tubes across her face carrying oxygen. She looked tired and he wished there was more he could do. "I'll be right back." She gave a slight nod and he offered another smile before he left the room, pulling his phone from his pocket. 

By the time he called each of her kids and Provenza, she was sleeping soundly. He was relieved to see her body relaxed as he took his seat by her, leaning tiredly against her bed. He knew she worked herself too hard--they all did when it came to a tough case--but he couldn't fathom how close he had come to losing her. 

Four days later, Sharon was finally released from the hospital. Andy could tell just how relieved she was to be going home, even as she put up a fight about the two extra weeks she was off work. He knew she was still weakened and tired, and the two weeks would do her well, but he had given up trying to make her see that. 

Rusty held the door to the condo open and Andy led her inside, his arm firmly around her waist. He stopped in the entryway and helped her out of her jacket before he kissed her hair and looked at her.

"Bed or couch?" He asked, still partially supporting her weight. 

"Couch," she sighed after a moment. "I want to sit up."

He nodded and guided her into the living room, watching her with a close eye as she settled on the couch and leaned her head back, a long breath slipping from her parted lips. 

"Do you need anything, Mom?" Rusty stood behind the couch, still holding on to her bags from the hospital. He managed to look even more concerned than Andy as he watched his mom. 

"I think I'm fine for now, thank you." She tilted her head enough to look at her son and gave him a slight smile. 

"Okay. Um, are you sure you're okay with me going out tonight? I don't mind staying in." He shifted his weight and glanced at Andy. 

"I'm sure, Rusty. You've been a great help the past few days. Go enjoy dinner with Gus." Her smile widened for the briefest of moments. 

"I'll keep an eye on her, kid," Andy offered. 

"Just call if you need me." 

"I will, Rusty. But I'm fine, really. Just leave my bags there and I'll get them."

"Uh, no," Andy said immediately; he walked around the couch to take the bags from Rusty and kiss her head. "You're not getting up and you're certainly not lifting anything."

They both heard Sharon's sigh as they walked down the hallway. Andy left her bags at the foot of her bed and grabbed her favorite blanket before he returned to the living room. He tucked the blanket around her and settled on the couch, his arm instinctively going around her shoulders. She leaned into his side after a moment and her head came to rest on his shoulder. They were silent for a while until Rusty said his goodbyes and left. 

"I'm scared," she whispered, not moving from where she was securely nestled against him. 

"Scared?" He looked down at her and gently brushed some of the hair back from her face. He knew she was eager for a shower, but he also knew she really needed to rest first. 

"I'm... I'm healthy. I watch what I eat, I exercise, I don't have high blood pressure or anything like that." Her eyes slid closed and he rubbed her arm. 

"And sometimes things just happen. The important thing is that you're okay. You're fine." He sighed and continued rubbing her arm. "You have to outlive me, remember?" He smiled but it was weak. The past few days had been hard on them both. 

"But it could happen again... and it would be worse." Her voice was still soft and full of her fear. 

"The doctor said if you keep doing what you're doing on the health front, cut back at work a little, and let yourself recover, the chances of another heart attack are low. And I know how you follow rules." He kissed her temple and then her forehead when she looked at him. "Plus, there's nothing you can do about it right now. Just take the next few weeks and rest, honey."

"It doesn't sound like I have a choice," she murmured. 

"Nope. But if you promise to relax, I'll try to snag some of the paperwork from Provenza for you to work on and I'll bring you a salad from that place around the corner." He rubbed his hand up her arm and gave her bicep a gentle squeeze. 

"Is that a promise?" She looked up at him and he saw the small smile trying to tug at her lips. 

"It is." He kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled a little more. "Do you feel up to a shower?"

"I was thinking about a bath, actually." She took a deep breath and nodded. "A bath sounds fantastic."

"I'll go get it started. Wait here, will you?" He sat forward and waited until she met his eyes before he stood up. 

"I can walk to the bedroom on my own, you know..." She huffed and shifted to the edge of the couch. 

Andy hesitated as he watched her. "Okay," he finally agreed. He knew she missed her independence from the last few days. "Will you at least sit on the bed and wait?"

"I will," she agreed after a moment. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." He kissed her head before he retreated to the bathroom, listening closely to the sound of Sharon's slow footsteps. 

He sat on the edge of the tub and turned it on, testing the water as he heard Sharon reach the bedroom. He heard no more sounds and knew she had listened. Satisfied with the temperature of the water, he added some of her favorite bath salts before he stepped into her room.

She sat on the edge of the bed, one hand resting against her chest and the other resting in her lap. Her back was facing him and he took a moment to watch her, his brow furrowing briefly.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, rounding the bed so he could sit next to her. He could still hear the water rushing from the bathroom.

“Just winded,” she admitted, raising her head to look at him. “Will you help?”

He nodded and gently held on to her elbow as she stood, stabilizing her as she slid her shirt off, her bra following. He helped her out of her pants and underwear before guiding her into the bathroom. As she settled into the water, he sat on the edge again. He could see how her body relaxed and a small smile crossed his lips.

“Thank you,” she breathed out, her head resting against back of the tub. Her eyes fluttered closed and he reached down to lace his fingers with hers.

“Do you need anything?”

She shook her head and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I’m fine for now.”

He remained by her side while she relaxed in the tub, softly talking about nothing in particular. When she was ready to get out, he grabbed clean pajamas and helped her, reluctantly stepping back to let her dry herself off and get dressed. The little smile she wore when she finished made it worth it. 

She turned down his offer for dinner, so they returned to the bedroom and she curled up on the bed, Andy’s arm wrapped securely around her waist. Her head rested against his chest and he rubbed her side, silent as she relaxed into him.

“Will you wake me when Rusty gets home?” she murmured, her voice already sounding drowsy.

“Of course,” he answered, wishing she would just let herself relax and recover. “Now get some rest, please.”

She laughed softly and tilted her head to look up at him. “Yes, sir.” It was the most normal she had appeared in days and it brought a smile to his lips.

“Oh, am I in charge now?” he teased, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Only until I’m back on my feet. Don’t let it go to your head.”

A laugh of his own slipped out and he kissed her softly. “I’ll try. Goodnight, Sharon.”

“Goodnight, Andy.” She returned his kiss before settling her head against his chest again. 

He continued rubbing her side and listened to her breathing as she fell asleep, his arm holding her closer to him. The fear still had’t completely let go of his heart and he still felt the sharp feeling whenever he looked at her. Sharon was the healthy one; the team and her kids needed her too much. 

He let out a long sigh and finally allowed his own eyes to fall shut. She was okay and she was alive in his arms. He pressed a firm kiss to her shoulder and she made a soft noise in her sleep. It was enough of a reassurance for him to drift off himself.


End file.
